Seven days
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Summary: Berawal dari mood Karma dan berakhir dengan ciuman singkat. Terima kasih kepada Asano Gakushuu hingga berhasil membuatnya kacau walau seperti ini. dan mari kita berdoa agar anak mereka menjadi sedikit 'lebih' normal dari kedua orang tuanya.


Summary: Berawal dari mood Karma dan berakhir dengan ciuman singkat. Terima kasih kepada Asano Gakushuu hingga berhasil membuatnya kacau hingga seperti ini, dan mari kita berdoa agar anak mereka menjadi sedikit 'lebih' normal dari kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning:OOC,AU,EYD, dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s),dll

Rate: T

Ansatsu Kyouhitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Seven days © Akasuna Yuri

Seven Days Monday-Thursday © Takarai Rihito

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

*Senin*

Pagi yang indah di senin ini, Akabane Karma. Seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata, kini memasuki musim semi ketiganya di bangku SMA. Tidak biasanya, hari ini ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelas sambil memandang langit lewat jendela kelasnya.

 _'_ _Saat seseorang jatuh cinta...'_

 _"_ _Aah~ lapar banget!"_

 _"_ _Mau makan apa?"_

 _"_ _Kare_ _._ _"_

 _'_ _Yang pertama kali di lihat oleh pria itu...wajah, kemudian kaki...dan yang terakhir mungkin dada, kan?'_ pikir Karma sambil sesekali memperhatikan siswi-siswi di luar kelasnya, tangannya masih terus memainkan pena dengan lihai. Sambil sesekali memutarnya, matanya tak lelah memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar kelasnya.

 _'_ _Tapi_ _aku rasa_ _, a_ _ku lebih suka dengan seorang gadis yang jenius dalam kimia atau semacamnya seperti Okuda Manami contohnya. Gadis yang menurutku lumayan manis dan pintar dalam kimia, bukan berarti aku tidak pandai dalam hal kimia_ _. T_ _etapi aku lebih suka setiap ekperimen yang di lakukan oleh gadis itu di bandingkan bentuk fisiknya'_

 _'_ _Hmmm...apa lagi ya? Yang di sukai oleh pria kebanyakan...'_

Beberapa siswi terlihat sedang melambai ke arah Karma, di tolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memperhatikan sekitar untuk memastikan, kepada siapa lambaian yang di berikan oleh para gadis tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak melihat satu pun manusia selain dirinya di kelas, inisiatif muncul. Sebuah lambaikan kecil Karma berikan pada gadis tersebut, dapat terdengar jelas teriakan bahagia mereka.

 _'_ _Semua pasti seperti itu, bukan_ _c_ _uma pria. Yang di nilai terlebih dahulu selalu saja tampilan fisik_ _, b_ _ukan hatinya...'_

 _'_ _Kalau di pikir-pikir...bukan "Diriku" yang mereka sukai, tapi wajahku'_

Entah karna Karma yang bangun terlalu pagi untuk bisa berangkat bersama Nagisa, atau karna memang pagi ini terlalu membosankan bagi Karma. Entahlah, yang pasti Karma mengantuk sekarang. Sangat mengantuk bahkan.

"Hoaaaam"

*Bletak*

"Itte..." sebuah jitakan penuh 'Kasih sayang' di terimanya sebagai sarapan, sontak Karma langsung menoleh untuk melihat sang pelaku yang kini memasang wajah masam padanya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Rio?! Kenapa kau menjitakku, hah?" kesal Karma, bukan kebiasaanya untuk tiba-tiba kesal di pagi hari sebenarnya. Tapi jitakan penuh kasih sayang itu benar-benar merubah _mood_ nya pagi ini.

"Terlebih jitakanmu itu terlalu keras tahu!" protesnya semakin bertambah kesal, begitu mendapati sebuah benjolan kecil di kepalanya.

"Akabane Karma, kau ini..."

"Tadi itu pakai kepalan tanganmu, kan? Itu lumayan sakit-" Karma menghentikan komentarnya, tepat di depan matanya kini sebuah pisau terancung dengan indahnya tanpa keraguan -bersiap melukai wajah tampannya kapan saja.

"Mentang-mentang kau punya wajah tampan dan kau juga seorang jenius, terus jangan beranggapan kau bisa menguap seenaknya saja! Pantas saja, kau sering di putusin wanita" omel Nakamura Rio, teman sekelas Karma sejak SMP.

Karma sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan gadis berambut pirang itu yang suka mengancungkan pisau atau senjata lainnya sebagai alat ancaman. Mengabaikan pisau perak tersebut, mata Karma lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan yang tersuguhkan lewan jendela di kelasnya.

Rio semakin kesal di buatnya, "Sadar sama tingkah lakumu, donk!"

"Apa? Setidaknya, aku sudah menutup mulutku dengan tangan tadi!" ucap Karma sambil bertopang dagu.

"Nggak bersyukur sudah di ingatkan! Kau begini terus, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kau di putusin lagi. Mungkin saja besok." komentar Rio sambil mengambil posisi -duduk di atas meja Karma.

"Makasih atas perhatiannya, tapi aku sudah di putusin kok" ucap Karma santai, tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Eh? Kapan?"

"Kemarin"

"Dia bilang, Karma-senpai. Kau terlalu baik untuk gadis sepertiku, jujur saja orang tua dan teman-temanku tidak mengizinkanku berpacaran denganmu ketika mereka mengetahui kalau kau-"

"Lalu, apa balasanmu?" potong Rio cepat.

"Aku hanya bilang, baiklah jika itu maumu. Lagi pula aku tidak perduli."

"Haah..., dasar kau ini, lalu? Apa Nagisa sudah tahu akan hal ini?"

"Hmmm..., dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu aku sudah berpacaran dengan gadis yang mana saja."

"Haah, itu sih apa boleh buat. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Nagisa, kenapa tidak tembak saja dia? Lagi pula, dia sudah tahu bagaimana dirimu. Jadi kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja dengan itu."

"Hah? Apa kau sedang sakit, Rio? Kau pikir karna apa, aku mau menerima gadis-gadis payah itu?"

"Karna kau tidak ingin Nagisa tahu perasaanmu padanya, kan?"

"Dia bahkan sedang berpacaran dengan Kayano, apa kau mau? Aku di sebut-sebut sebagai pria penghancur hubungan orang lain, di tambah lagi. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia berpacaran dengan Kayano"

"Hmmm..., yang kau katakan itu memang benar sih, tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah memendam perasaanmu dengannya selama kurang-lebih 6 tahun lamany, bukan? Sebenarnya kau serius atau tidak sih?!"

"Tentu saja aku serius, tetapi..., melihat kebahagiaan Nagisa- _kun_ adalah yang terutama bagiku." ucap Karma sambil melirik pasangan biru-hijau, yang terlihat sedang bercanda ria di taman sekolah.

"Walaupun itu, mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?"

"Walaupun itu mengorbankan kebahagiaanku..."

"Ay-"

"Hei, Karma! Rio! Mau _pizza_ nggak?"

Seorang siswa menghampiri mereka, Sugino Tomohito. Pemuda bersurai hitam dan kapten tim _bassball_ ini kembali menjadi temen sekelas Karma di SMA. Sebenarnya, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berniat untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama seperti ini. Tetapi sepertinya takdir mereka sudah saling berhubungan, bahkan sejak di SMP dulu.

"Asal kau yang bayar" balas Rio, sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya ke Karma. Karma yang mengerti pun, memulai aksinya.

"Ah, benar juga! Kau sudah memenangkan kejuaraan, tetapi kau bahkan belum mentraktir kami."

*Sigh*

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini saja." pasrah Sugino, Rio yang mendengarnya langsung memasang tampang cerah.

"Hmmmm..., sepertinya aku sedang ingin makan daging." ucap Kama sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang di berikan Sugino.

"Kalau aku, Kalbi."

"Daging semua?" protes Rio.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bisa gemuk, kalau makan daging."

"Jadi, maumu apa?"

" _Pizza_ Vegetarian saja."

 _"_ _Apa hari ini dia bolos ya?"_

Karma, Rio, dan Sugino menoleh ke arah para gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka. Terlihat para gadis sedang heboh sendiri menatap sesuatu yang menurut mereka menarik perhatian.

 _"_ _Jangan-jangan, dia lagi sakit?"_

 _"_ _Heee, aku jadi khawatir nih!"_

"Hari ini senin, ya." renung Sugino.

"Para siswi pada bingung mencari Asano dimana." ucap Rio sambil kembali memperhatikan daftar menu.

"Asano?"

"kalau tidak salah, dia menjadi anggot OSIS lagi tahun ini."

"..."

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau dia akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita." komentar Rio sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka." balas Karma bosan. Melihat tampang Karma yang mulai bosan, Sugino memutar otak. Berusaha mengingat-ingat berita hangat akhir-akhir ini tentang Asano.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah. Aku pernah mendengar isu, kalau Asano pasti akan bilang 'oke' setiap senin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, Asano itu setiap awal pekan pasti akan berpacaran dengan siapa saja yang nembak dia pertama kali di hari senin" jawab Rio, sedikit antusias.

"Yah, namanya juga cowok populer. Jadi nggak heran kalau tiap senin, dia akan selalu bilang 'oke' atau 'baiklah'."

"Siapapun yang nembak dia?" tanya Karma, sedikit tertarik.

"Ya, pokoknya siapa saja."

"Begitu ya..."

"Kemudian, di akhir pekan. Dia akan bilang, 'Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu jadi kita putus saja'." sambung Rio sambil memasang wajah yang sama dengan Asano.

"Rio, apakah kau pernah berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ya, aku pernah pacaran seminggu dengannya. Bulan Januari kemarin." ucap Rio bangga.

"Kenapa, kau bangga begitu?" respon Karma.

"Soalnya, bisa berpacaran dengan Asano itu. Bagaikan menang lotre!" semangat Rio.

Karma hanya memasang wajah jenuh, "Ya, lotre yang mudah."

"A-Apa?!"

"Sudahlah-sudahlah, kalian ini. Lebih baik kalian tenang sampai pizzanya datang, oh, seharusnya pengantar _pizza_ nya akan datang sebentar lagi." bujuk Sugino, Karma bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana kau, Karma?"

"Hm? Menunggu _pizza_ di luar, lagi pula. Aku ingin mencari udara segar sekalian." jawab Karma, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Rio dan Sugino.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Kurasa ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja, saat itu kondisinya berbeda. Aku belum pernah merasa tertarik seperti ini, sebelumnya...'_ pandangan Karma terus mengarah ke langit, sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tak jauh darinya. Karma terus melirik mobil tersebut dalam diam, seseorang keluar dari dalamnya.

 _'_ _Dia kan...'_

Pintu mobil tertutup, seorang pemuda pirang stroberi berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Kau bolos lagi?" tanya sang pirang stroberi, dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Asano-kun"

"Ini akan menjadi urusanku, selama aku menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS."

"Cih, terserah." balas Karma sarkartis, keduanya terdiam. Asano lebih memilih untuk membaca bukunya dari pada meladeni Karma, begitu juga Karma yang lebih memilih mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan oleh Rio tadi.

 _"_ _Selama seminggu, hidup bagaikan dalam mimpi. Asano juga nggak pernah curang saat berpacaran_ _._ _"_

Merasa di pandangi, Asano melirik Karma melalui ekor matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Huh? Tidak ada..., siapa yang sudah menembakmu, hari ini?"

"Belum ada."

"Begitu..."

"Hm..."

"Siapapun nggak masalah, selama dia nembak duluan, kan? Walau mereka bukan tipemu."

"Tipe? Aku tidak peduli, tapi aku menyukai seseorang yang manis. Sepertimu, mungkin." balas Asano acuh tak acuh.

 _'_ _Padahal tadi itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksinya_ _. K_ _alau memuaskan, aku akan memfotonya dan menyebarkannya di seluruh sekolah ini_ _._ _'_ senyum iblis Karma muncul.

"Kalau begitu..., bagaimana kalau kita, berpacaran?"

Terkejut, tentu saja! Siapa yang nggak syok coba? Kalau tiba-tiba sejenismu menyatakan perasaannya padamu, walau Karma tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Tapi tetap saja, perkataan Karma tadi bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

. . . .

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, saling bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa adanya satu pun suara yang mengintrupsi. 7 menit berlalu dalam diam, keduanya tak bergeming dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Sebuah kendaraan pengantar pizza datang, Karma buru-buru berdiri untuk menerima pesanan pizza yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"Akabane Karma, benar?"

"Ya."

"Ah, jadi semuanya 6000 yen" kata sang pengantar, Asano hanya berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan Karma yang masih sibuk mencari-cari dompetnya.

"Sial, sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan di rumah"

"Kalau begitu, pakai ini" ucap Asano sambil berinisiatif. Memberikan enam lembar uang 1000 yen.

"Uangnya pas, ya? Terima kasih banyak!" ucap sang pengantar sambil memberikan pizza tersebut kepada Asano dan bersiap untuk pergi -Karma hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"A-Ah, maaf..., dompetku tertinggal di rumah, uangmu akan kuganti segera." ucap Karma, sedikit merasa bersalah. Ingat ya, sedikit!

"Jadi kau duduk di depan gerbang seperti orang konyol hanya untuk menunggu pizza yang bahkan tidak bisa kau bayar?" Asano memberikan sekotak pizza itu pada Karma.

Karma berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak cepat-cepat terbawa emosi dan menonjok si pirang stroberi tersebut.

"Terserahlah, yang terpenting kau jangan sampai membolos hari ini. Ini perintah dari ketua OSIS." ucapnya lagi, sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Karma seorang diri di depan gerbang.

Kesal, jengkel dan masih banyak lagi. Karma bersumpah akan menghajar Asano, kalau mereka sampai bertemu lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia lebih memilih diam dan pergi ke kelasnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau sekedar mampir ke toko-toko yang menjual makanan manis.

"Karma! Apa kau mau mampir ke karaoke?"

"Hm, maaf Sugino. Aku tidak bisa, aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini. Aku berjanji akan membantu Nagisa- _kun_ belajar."

 _"_ _Hei, lihat! Itukan Asano-kun_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _Mana? Eh, benar. Itu Asano-kun_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _Kira-kira, dia sedang apa ya? Ke sini_ _._ _"_

Karma menoleh, mendapati Asano Gakushuu yang kini sedang membelakangi dirinya sambil terus mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Asano- _kun_? Sedang apa dia disini? Jika dia datang hanya untuk meminta uangnya, maka..." Karma melirik Sugino, yang di lirik sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak sejak tadi.

*beberapa menit kemudian*

"Asano-kun, ini uangmu." ucap Karma sambil menyodorkan enam lembar uang 1000 yen. Asano yang melihatnya hanya mengambil uang tersebut lalu menaruhnya di kantung jas Karma.

"Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pulang bersama, aku anggap kita impas jika kau pulang bersamaku hari ini." acuh Asano.

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah ada janji?"

"Yang pasti, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Berikan aku alamat email dan no telponmu."

"Haa? Untuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, berikan saja padaku!" perintah Asano.

Karma terlihat ragu untuk memberikannya, Asano yang melihat itu memulai siasatnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, selain tak punya uang. Kau juga mau bilang, kalau kau tidak punya ponsel? Apa perlu kubelikan kau sebuah ponsel baru?"

Cukup, Karma sudah hampir pada batasnya _. 'Sabar Karma, kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosi ini. Jangan hancurkan moodmu yang akan berduaan saja dengan Nagisa nanti'_

"Karma- _kun_? Ayo pulang, ah. Asano- _kun_? Halo, lama tidak bertemu." sapa seorang _baby blue_ , Shiota Nagisa.

"Nagisa- _kun_? Kau sudah selesaikan urusanmu dengan _sensei_?" tanya Karma, mengabaikan Asano.

"Shiota Nagisa, ya? Lama tidak bertemu, terakhir kali kita bertemu saat kelas 3 SMP."

"Benar." demi apa, sampai Karma bisa merasakan kalau dirinya di cuekin. Oh _Kami-sama_ , bisakah kau bunuh saja ciptaanmu itu? Si lipan sialan yang berniat menghancurkan _mood_ nya.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari dulu, Nagisa- _kun_ _._ " wajah Karma memanas, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena kesal di cuekin Nagisa dari tadi.

"E-Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujiannya." balas Nagisa tersenyum manis, wajah Karma bersemu melihat senyum manis Nagisa. Asano melihatnya, ada sedikit perasaan cemburu di dalam hatinya.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , maukah kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

"E-Eh? Baiklah, tapi Karma- _kun_?" Nagisa melirik Karma yang sedari tadi di abaikannya, merasa di lirik Karma menatap Nagisa kembali.

"Tak apa, aku akan pulang bersama Sugino saja."

"Begitu...baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Karma- _kun_ _._ "

"Hn."

. . . .

Baru beberapa menit setelah kepergian Nagisa dan Asano, Karma sudah tidak bisa melihat kedua orang itu lagi. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit cemburu ketika ada orang lain selain dirinya pulang bersama Nagisa. Tetapi ia tidak boleh egois untuk Nagisa, karna itu setelah Sugino selesai di kelas. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang, kenapa Sugino ikut pulang? Tentu saja karna uang yang ia persiapkan untuk ke karaoke sudah habis di ambil Karma untuk bayar hutang. Atau lebih tepatnya, di kantongi untuk beli cemilan nanti.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, Nagisa- _kun_. Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan seorang gadis bernama Kayano Kaede, apa itu benar?"

"Yah..., begitulah, apakah Kayano- _chan_ dalam masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak satu pun di antara kalian yang memiliki masalah. Aku berbicara sebagai seorang teman lama di sini."

"Oh, begitu."

"Nagisa- _kun_ , bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

"Tentu." Nagisa memberikan ponselnya, Asano menerima ponsel itu dengan senang hati.

"Kau sudah lama berteman dengan Karma?" tanya Asano tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar ponsel Nagisa.

"Lumayan lama."

"Begitu, kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang di sukai dan tidak di sukai olehnya, ya?"

"Ya, Karma-kun sangat suka dengan stroberi."

"Oh, begitu, nih. Terima kasih, senang berbicara denganmu," ucap Asano sambil menyerahkan kembali ponsel Nagisa, lalu berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Heee?" Nagisa yang masih bingung dengan maksud dari Asano hanya bisa terpelongo di tempat. Asano benar-benar sadis untuk kali ini. Mengajaknya pergi tanpa alasan lalu meninggalkannya di tengah perjalanan, entah kenapa. Nagisa merasa kalau Asano seperti ibunya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Huh, ada apa dengannya? Dan lagi pula, apaan tuh maksudnya? Minta no telpon dan alamat email. Lalu mengajak Nagisa pulang bareng_ _, l_ _ipan bangsat. Tunggu saja kau, akan kupotong-potong nanti.'_

 _'_ _Tunggu, bukankah ini terlalu aneh?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau begitu..._** ** _,_** ** _bagaimana kalau kita, berpacaran?"_**

 _'_ _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Apa...mungkin?'_

"Ada apa, Karma?" tanya Sugino penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Karma.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" balas Karma cepat.

.

.

.

.

*Selasa*

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 05.45. namun terlihat jelas kalau matahari tak sabaran untuk bersinar. Dalam sekejap langit yang gelap gulita kini berubah menjadi biru cerah yang indah. Sangat damai, ya..., sangat damai kalau saja si junior Asano dapat tidur dengan tenang hari ini.

Terkutuklah bagi orang yang selalu menelponnya pagi-pagi buta tanpa memperdulikan responnya nanti. Tak masalah, si lipan muda selalu memiliki kadar racun berlebih untuk si penelpon yang 'beruntung' pagi ini.

 _'_ _Sudah kuduga, Isogai selau bersikap berdasarkan apa yang di pikirkannya. Dia selalu saja melakukan apa yang terlintas di benaknya.'_

 ** _~Flastback~_**

Sama seperti biasanya, Asano junior selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca majalah di sofa. Beruntung kamarnya cukup luas, sehingga ia bisa memasukkan sofa dan beberapa barang lainnya untuk menghias kamarnya. Malam sudah larut, dan ayahnya pergi melakukan dinas ke luar kota minggu ini. Meninggal dirinya dengan sang 'calon' ibu di rumah, hanya berdua.

Pintu di ketuk, deheman terdengar sebagai sinyal untuk masuk. Membuat pintu berwarna _cream_ terbuka setengah. Memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda manis bersurai hitam dengan sepasang antena di rambutnya. Daya tarik yang aneh memang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Asano ketus, membuat yang di tanyai melangkah ragu-ragu.

Entah karna reflek Asano yang mulai melambat atau memang gerakan sang tamu yang terlalu cepat. Entahlah, Asano tak mengerti, atau memang tak berniat mengerti? Yang pasti, langkah ragu-ragu kini sudah semakin berani. Terima kasih pada posisinya yang tak menguntungkan. Membuat sang tamu lebih mudah merangkat naik ke atas tubuhnya yang kini sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Asano..." majalah di ambil, membuat fokusnya kini beralih pada si hitam berpucuk. Terkutuklah nafsu libidonya yang mudah sekali terpancing hanya dengan suara sang 'calon' ibu.

Berniat bangkit, tapi kembali di dorong ke posisi awal. Oh, siapa orang gila yang sudah mengajarkan si hitam berpucuk cara untuk menggoda? Ayahnya kah? Atau Maehara? Jika benar, terkutuklah mereka yang sudah mengajarkan si polos cara untuk menjadi agresif.

"Kalau sampai Ayah lihat, dia bisa salah paham nanti."Asano mulai merasa risih, bukan karna bau sang 'calon' ibu yang terasa begitu manis. Tapi ia risih pada kesempitan di celananya. _Good_ , Isogai Yuuma. Selamat anda telah naik peringkat menjadi _'uke sexy'_.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku putus saja darinya." desahan semakin menjadi-jadi, tubuh semakin di rendahkan. Berniat mencapai telinga 'calon' anak tirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Asano-kun." jilatan di terima. Si pucuk semakin agresif memainkan mangsanya. _Shit_ , dimana sang ayah ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya? Beruntung kalau soal tenaga, Asano lah pemenangnya di sini. Dengan cepat di dorongnya tubuh ringkih sang calon ibu.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, jalang! Kau hanya mainan ayahku, jangan sama kan aku dengannya"

Isogai terdiam, mendengar penuturan sang anak tiri membuatnya sakit hati. Apa salahnya mencintai dua pria yang berbeda? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, kemana kata-kata manis yang pernah di ucapkan si junior Asano dulu? Dia bilang kalau dia mencintai dirinya. Mana buktinya? Kalau Asano benar-benar mencintainya, seharusnya dia tak menolak dirinya sekarang. Hanya karna status mereka berubah, semudah itukah Asano mencampakkan dirinya? Ini tak adil. Tapi ia mengakui dirinya bersalah, mudah terbujuk oleh uang dan menerima lamaran dari mantan kepala sekolahnya. Yasudahlah, toh sudah terjadi.

. . . .

Berbeda dengan Isogai, Asano hanya menatap tajam Isogai. Dari pada masalah semakin runyam, dia lebih memilih pergi dari kamarnya. Beruntung rumahnya memiliki banyak kamar tamu, jadi mudah saja bagi dirinya untuk menyendiri sekarang.

 ** _~Flastback End~_**

Abaikan masa lalu dan lihatnya masa sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya pikiran seorang Asano Gakushuu di buat kacau balau. Dan salahkan saja si iblis merah yang mungkin masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimutnya. Membuat otak jeniusnya tak habis pikir, demi apa Akabane Karma sampai bisa menembaknya kemarin? Atau dia yang terlalu berhayal? Sepertinya lipan miliknya terlalu lelah dengan hidup yang membosankan sehingga memunculkan ilusi yang luar biasa seperti ini.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH." di acaknya surai pirang stroberi miliknya. Tembaga emasnya menatap malas kalender duduk di meja belajarnya. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Isogai dulu, jika ia tak bisa menemukan cinta lagi dalam seminggu dan mengaku menyerah maka ia harus kembali pada si pucuk dan menjadi kekasih gelapnya.

Di raihnya ponsel berwarna merah pucat, mengotak-atik isinya. Seolah-olah terdapat sesuatu yang menarik di dalamnya. Tembaganya terpaku pada satu nomor. Nomor kontak yang di beri nama 'Iblis merah'. Seringaian terukir, dengan cepat di ketikkannya pesan.

To: Iblis Merah

Subject: Pagi

Kau sudah bangun, iblis pemalas?

Asano Gakushuu

~Send~

Berniat melanjutkan bobok cantiknya, mata malah tertuju pada ponsel yang baru saja di letakkan di meja nakas.

 _'_ _Cepat_ _._ _'_

From: Iblis Merah

Subject: pagi

Apa maumu, Lipan? Dan dari mana, kau mendapatkan nomorku?

Pagi-pagi sudah mengangguku, kau tidak punya pekerjaan?

-END-

Bukan persimpangan, malah senyum geli yang di dapat. Oh, sepertimya Asano mulai menikmati obrolan pagi mereka. Tak sampai lima menit mereka berkirim pesan, kini sudah ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, panggilan pun di jawab.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau ini bego ya? Atau otakmu mendadak error karna racun lipan di kepalamu? Oh, tentu saja kau memang bego_** ** _sih ya._** ** _"_**

"Hahaha, maaf saja kalau aku ini bego. Karna kalau aku tidak bego, mana mungkin kau bisa ranking satu."

 ** _"_** ** _Huh? Aku ranking atas usahaku sendiri. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri TUAN Asano Gakushuu_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Terserah apa katamu Tuan Akabane Karma."

 ** _"_** ** _Cih, kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati obrolan pagi ini_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Tentu saja, oh ya. Hari ini datanglah ke sekolah. Jangan membolos."

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa kau, berani memberikan perintah seperti itu? Apa ini perintah sebagai ketua OSIS lagi?"_**

"Tidak juga,"

 ** _"_** ** _Huh? Lalu apa. Tuan baik hati?"_**

"Ini perintahku, sebagai kekasihmu."

 ** _"_** ** _Hah? Jadi kau bersungguh-sungguh? Kita berpacaran_** ** _sekarang_** ** _?"_**

"Ya, kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

 ** _"_** ** _Hm..._** ** _,_** ** _terserah kau saja, Gakushuu_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Kau mulai memanggilku dengan nama depan."

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"_**

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa senang saja."

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, ternyata lipan punya perasaan juga. Terserah, kalau begitu. Aku akan menikmatinya_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Eh? Kau tidak keberatan?"

 ** _"_** ** _Untuk apa? Bukankah aku yang menembakmu kemarin_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Jadi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

 ** _"_** ** _Sudahlah, yang lebih terpenting. Bagaimana kita berkencan saja hari ini?"_**

"Hari ini? Sekarang? Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

 ** _"_** ** _Ayolah, hanya sehari saja. Apakah kau takut nilaimu turun, Tuan sempurna?"_**

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Akabane."

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa? Kau terlalu takut, posisimu di ambil lagi olehku? Hei, ayolah. Ini sudah selasa dan seminggu itu singkat. Atau jangan-jangan kau terlalu takut bertemu denganku? Tenang saja, iblis tidak menggigit kok_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Cih, baiklah tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai menanggung malu nanti."

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak masalah, di stasiun kunugigaoka jam_** ** _0_** ** _7.30_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Baiklah, sampai nanti. Akabane."

 ** _"_** ** _Karma, untukmu_** ** _._** ** _"_**

"Baiklah, Karma huh?"

Telpon di matikan, di liriknya jam dinding di kamarnya. 6.30.

 _'_ _Masih ada 1 jam lagi'_ dengan cepat Asano beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mandi, bersiap lalu pergi sarapan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Gakushuu- _kun_ , rapi sekali hari ini. Ada apa? Kemana seragammu? Kau tidak sekolah?" sang ibu muda menyapa dengan senyum di bibir. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah sang anak tiri.

"Mana ayah?" pandangan di layangkan. Menatap pemuda manis dengan sepasang pucuk di kepala yang kini berstatus sebagai 'ibu' barunya.

"Gakuhou- _kun_ sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu. Kau tidak sekolah, Gakushuu- _kun_?" tatapan hangat terlayangkan. Senyum masih tak luntur dari bibirnya.

"Oh, aku libur hari ini dan terima kasih makanannya." dengan cepat Asano muda bangkit, membuat si pucuk terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya -menarik lengan sang putra pelan.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, pikirkan saja kandunganmu Yuuma." kalimat sarkas di layangkan -membuat kaitan di lengannya melemah. Dengan cepat di tinggalnya sang ibu yang tengah mengandung lima bulan. Asano tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang pria hamil? Apakah ini yang orang-orang sebut M-preg? Baru sebulan semenjak ayahnya menikah dan pria tersebut sudah hamil 5 bulan. Kenapa Yuuma tidak hamil saja saat mereka berpacaran? Toh, mereka sering 'melakukan'nya. Kenapa harus benih ayahnya yang bereaksi? Asano pusing, pusing karna kekasihnya di rebut oleh ayahnya. Pusing karna kehidupannya sangat membosankan dan pusing melihat tingkah Karma yang adem ayem dengan status hubungan mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu? Masih ada 25 menit lagi sebelum waktu janjian kita." alisnya naik sebelah, pirang stroberi bingung dengan cara berpikir si merah. Dia yang menentukan waktu janjian malah dia yang datang duluan. Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya malah kebalik ya? Ah, masa bodoh dengan waktu. Yang terpenting sekarang Asano ingin ini semua cepat selesai. Agar ia bisa cepat pulang dan melanjutkan tidur cantiknya. –Nah lho?-

"Tidak juga, aku juga baru saja sampai 5 menit yang lalu." ucap si merah dengan nada santainya yang biasa.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita kemana?"

" _Cafee_ , sarapan lalu nonton film. Ke taman hiburan, lalu ke hotel cinta."

"Oh, tunggu. Apa? Hotel cinta? Kau berniat membunuhku, di sana huh?"

"Ahahaha, bercanda. Kalaupun aku ingin membunuhmu, pasti akan kubawakan pestisida untuk lipan sepertimu. Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah sarapan? Atau aku saja yang makan?"

"Hmmm..., aku hanya akan minum _coffe_ "

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Asano Gakushuu. Ia berkencan di _cafee_ dengan seseorang yang terus memaksanya berbicara soal politik. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum. Mungkin ia, tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung melumat dan menelan seorang Akabane Karma bulat-bulat.

"Kau sudah kenyang?"

"Begitulah, kita pergi?"

"Ah, ada suatu tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan si surai merah, "Wah, benarkah itu Gakushuu- _kun_?"

"Hmm."

"Oke, dimana?"

"Ikut sajalah." Setelah menaruh uang di atas meja, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan _cafee_ tersebut. memang tak ada suasana romantis sejak tadi. Tapi hei, mereka itu sama-sama pria. Dan lagi, mereka musuh bebuyutan sejak smp. Bersyukur mereka bisa akur di acara date ini. yah, walaupun sempat bertengkar karna hukum politik apa yang harus di terapkan di masa depan. Tapi toh, mereka kembali akur dalam hitungan detik. Dan bukankah itu sudah bagus?

. . . .

sepuluh menit berlalu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Melelahkan memang, tapi bersyukurlah karna pertengkaran kecil mereka. Waktu dan jarak jadi tak terasa bagi mereka.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Perjalanan mereka semakin lama semakin menanjak. Alis Karma bertautan. "Taman? Kau membawaku sejauh ini hanya untuk ke taman?"

"Benar, tapi ini taman yang berbeda."

"Apa bedanya dengan taman biasa?" iris Hanzel menatap bosan iris tembaga.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, disini sepi. Memiliki pemandangan indah dan sangat jarang di kunjungi."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu Karma? Kau pintar tapi di sisi lain, kau juga bodoh." Merasa tidak terima, si merah berniat melayangkan tinjunya -yang dengan mudah di tangkap.

Kepalan tangan di kecup, "Kau tahu Karma, selain pintar dan bodoh. Kau juga sangat manis." manik coklat di tatap lekat, menjebaknya dalam dunia iris tembaga. Jarak semakin terkikis, kedua daging kenyal saling bertumbukan. Kecupan ringan yang memabukkan. Tak seberapa memang, Tapi kecupan itu cukup untuk keduanya.

Jarak kembali tercipta, seketika semburan kemerahan menjalari seluruh wajah berkulit putih Karma -membuat pemilik iris tembaga tertawa geli. "Kau percaya Karma? Legenda tempat ini, katanya jika ada sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di tempat ini. Maka hubungan mereka akan terjaga sampai mati."

"A-Apa? Kau menggunakanku sebagai bahan percobaan?!" berniat menampar, atau mungkin menonjok. Tangan kanan kembali tertangkap, kembali di kecup mesrah. Membuat sang empunya memerah.

"Tidak, mungkin ini menggelikan. Tetapi...kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu, Akabane Karma."

"Ka-Kau bercanda huh? Hubungan kita hanya lelucon. Apa kau menganggap ini serius?" Karma tertawa canggung, sedikit terkena pepatah 'senjata makan tuan'.

"Tak masalah jika kau menganggap hubungan ini hanya lelucon. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta padaku nanti." tangan Karma kembali di kecup sebelum akhirnya di lepaskan. Pirang stroberi mendadak berjalan pergi, meninggalkan seorang Akabane Karma sendirian di pagi yang dingin menusuk.

.

.

.

.

*Sabtu*

Empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian di taman. Tak ada kabar, sms, telpon pun kosong. Membuat Karma frustasi belakang ini, terima kasih pada Asano Gakushuu yang berhasil membuatnya frustasi untuk pertama kalinya. Yang lebih penting, kemana dia? Setelah merebut ciuman pertamany, beraninya si lipan mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini. Tak ada kabar atau semacamnya. Emang dirinya bang Toyib dari indonesia? Pergi tak ada kabar. Maaf ye bang, sakit hati ini di abaikan mulu.

"Kau merindukanku?" oh, _nice_. Panjang umur si lipan, baru di pikirkan udah maen nonggol aja die. Di kamarnya lagi.

"Oh, empat hari menghilang tanpa kabar. Berani juga kau muncul lipan, kukira kau sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk menghadapiku" ucap Karma Sarkas, di alihkannya manik coklat kembali terpaku pada buku -mengabaikan pirang stroberi yang kini sedang berjalan santai menghampirinya.

"Jadi ceritanya kau ngambek? Karna aku menghilang?" manik tembaga di buat teduh, senyum tipis terukir. Abaikan cara masuknya yang tidak elit, karna toh, setidaknya wajah dan keluarganya berada di tingkat elit. Niat mau mengejutkan sang kekasih, malah hampir di sangka maling -bagi tetangga yang ngeliat-. Memang, apa salahnya masuk lewat jendela? Toh, kalaupun ia memang maling maka yang pertama bakal di curinya adalah hati sang iblis merah. Berdoa saja, agar ia atau pemilik hati tidak tewas di tempat dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Setelah menghilang bagaikan bang Toyib, sekarang kau muncul bagaikan maling. Oh, _Nice_ _._ "

"Bang Toyib? Karma, apakah karna kau sangat merindukanku, sehingga otakmu yang jenius itu mendadak _blank_?"

"A-Apa?!" dagu di tarik, kecupan di terima. 'Bom!' mendadak wajah Karma memerah seperti warna rambutnya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Asano langsung melesakkan lidahnya melewati celah kecil yang di sediakan Karma akibat efek keterkejutannya tadi.

Gigi di absen, langit-langit di jilat. Mari abaikan bunyi kecipak-kecipak basah akibat adu lidah mereka.

"Nngh...Hhh..." Karma bersumpah, ia akan membunuh si lipan muda jika berhasil membuatnya mendesah lagi. Tidak terima di dominasi, lidahnya berjuang keras untuk membalikkan keadaan. Namun sayang, seribu sayang. Walau julukannya 'Iblis Merah'. Faktanya, ia tetaplah manusia. Kekurangan akan pasokan oksigen memaksa mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Tidak terima memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Jika mereka memaksakan diri, takutnya akan terjadi hal buruk pula.

Napas kembali netral, tatapan nyalang di lemparkan. Abaikan semburat kemerahan yang masih setia menghiasi wajah manis Karma, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" protesnya kesal.

Asano dengan santainya duduk di tempat tidur sewarna _maroon_ , bahu di naikkan. "Tidak buruk, Stroberi he~." Entah karena malu atau karena marah. Yang terpenting, wajah Karma sudah sangat memerah. Terima kasih pada komentar Asano yang berhasil membuatnya memenangkan lomba adu merah dengan kepiting rebus, tomat dan rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Baik Karma, maupun Asano tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan suasana. Terima kasih pada ego mereka yang setebal tembok di cina. Dan kalau saja sifat 'Tsun' tidak mereka miliki, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan saling mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini mengganjal –mungkin.

"Karma..." sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunan Karma. Manik coklatnya kembali terpaku pada sosok tampan bersurai pirang stroberi -sedikit menaikkan alis.

"Aku mencintaimu..." wajah Karma kembali memerah. Sepertinya lipan muda ini sudah bosan hidup, atau mungkin malah berniat memulai hidup. Entahlah, Karma tak tahu dan menolak untuk tahu.

Sebuah kotak merah di keluarkan. Di lempar begitu saja ke arah Karma. Beruntung reflek Karma memang sudah terlatih sejak kecil -atau mungkin sejak lahir?-. yang pasti, kotak kecil berwarna merah tersebut sudah ada di tangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan penasaran.

"Bukalah." titah Asano, mengerti isi pikiran Karma –sekarang. Dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu, di bukanya kotak kecil tersebut. mulut reflek menganga, kedua tangannya bergetar. Kelereng coklatnya reflek beralih pada pemuda tampan yang secara tak langsung melamarnya.

"I-Ini..." pirang stroberi mendadak menghela napas -bangkit dari posisinya. Merebut kotak kecil yang sedari tadi bertengger indah di pegangan Karma,"Masih belum mengerti? Mau kujelaskan artinya?" nada datar di berikan, menatap lemah pada sebuah cincin perak indah. Mengelus pelan pada permukaannya yang terukir namanya dan nama sang pujaan hati barunya.

Karma tak bodoh, ia jenius. Dan ia mengerti maksud dari lipan muda tersebut, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Baginya dan bagi batinnya. Oh, _nice_. Apa yang akan di katakan oleh kedua orang tuanya nanti? Terlebih lagi, apa yang akan di katakan oleh mantan kepala sekolahnya nanti? Apaan coba, maksud si lipan ini? Apa dia sengaja ingin membuatnya mati berdiri karna syok dan serangan jantung? Beruntung, atau mungkin kesialan. Karna Karma terbukti masih hidup, tidak mati berdiri seperti yang ia bayangkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak tuhan di dunia nyata, tak juga author-nista- yang menulis fic ini. Biarlah apa yang terjadi, menjadi rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Bahkan author saja sudah terlalu malas untuk membaca ulang fic ini, membuat semua reader yang membaca mendadak mengamuk dengan obor dan pisau dapur yang mengancung. Biarlah pemandangan indah-author yang di kejar-kejar- ini menjadi penutup akhir dari fic ini.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

-Omake-

*Tiga Bulan berlalu*

"Ja-Jadi..., Kalian berdua...err..., ingin menikah?" Asano senior memasang wajah serius, berusaha mengembalikan _image_ nya yang sempat hancur beberapa menit lalu. Di depannya kini terduduk dua remaja labil-atau mungkin setengah labil?- dengan mahkota berbeda.

Wajah-wajah yang di kenal memang, apalagi salah satunya adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Putranya, Asano Gakushuu. Dengan tunangannya-yang baru ia ketahui-, Akabane Karma. Di pijitnya pelipis, berusaha mereda nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Bisakah..., kalian mengulanginya lagi? Agar aku bisa yakin, kalau telingaku baik-baik saja." batin di siapkan, merasa kalau kali ini ia bisa lebih menerima berita mencengangkan mengenai putranya dan tunangannya.

Napas kembali di hela, manik tembaganya menatap serius sang ayah. "Seperti yang kami bilang sebelumnya. Kami akan menikah, dan kami menemuimu hari ini adalah untuk meminta doa restu. Bukan untuk memancing keributan."

"Tapi.., apa penyebabnya? Apakah kalian sudah yakin untuk..., menikah?"

Karma melihat keraguan itu, dengan cepat di layarkan aksi provokasinya. "Apakah anda tidak melihatnya? Lihat, perutku sudah mengandung benihnya. Setidaknya bertanggung jawablah, sebagai 'PRIA' yang bertanggung jawab Tuan Asano Gakuhou yang terhormat." pelipis kembali di pijit, kepalanya semakin pusing sekarang. "Baiklah, Aka-"

"Karma." sela Karma cepat.

"Baiklah, Karma- _kun_. Kau mengetahui dirimu hamil tiga bulan, beberapa hari yang lalu dan datang kemari. Meminta pertanggung jawaban putraku, lalu putraku setuju untuk bertanggung jawab. Jadi intinya, kalian datang untuk meminta restu. Benar?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak berniat untuk mengompasmu –walau aku ingin. Aku hanya menginginkan status yang pasti untuk anakku, sekedar nama keluarga milik 'ayah sah'nya." jawab Karma santai. Membuat helaan napas Gakushuu kembali terdengar, "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Asal kalian bisa menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dengan damai. Aku rasa, aku akan mengizinkannya."

Dan demikianlah dengan acara tawar menawar tersebut. pernikahan berlangsung di suatu tempat di tokyo dua bulan setelahnya. Suatu tempat yang hanya di hadiri oleh teman-teman kelas E dan para _virtuos_ , tentu tak lupa dengan orang tua dari kedua pihak. Pernikahan berlangsung dengan syahdu dan khidmat -abaikan tangis haru dari para tamu undangan. Mungkin para pembaca lebih penasaran dengan apa yang di pakai oleh para pengantin.

Yah.., kalau saja. Karma tak melendung, mungkin ia akan mengenakan tuxedo putih sekarang. Lalu Karma pakai apa? Dengan menurunkan sedikit gengsi tentunya –dan wig. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Karma terpaksa mengenakan sebuah gaun putih indah yang sengaja di rancang khusus untuk -ibu hamil- dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-End Omake-

A/N: huahahahahahahahaha, bagaimana dengan fic cetar membahana kali ini? aarrrrgggghhhhh, aku greget sendiri pas ngebuat nih fic TT^TT

ini AsaKaru pertamaku lho ;D dan sepertiya ada pasangan nyelip disini :3 hayo, siapakah itu. Para stalker(?) pasti tau dah :3 xD #plok

maaf jika fic ini terkesan memaksa dan feelnya kurang terasa /mojok/ dan maaf juga karna baru bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang *butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk ngetik nih fic* :"| maaf jika fic ini berakhir sangat menggantung juga terlalu panjang dan terima kasih karna sudah menikmati karya nistaku ini :')

terima kasih bagi reader yang masih setia membaca fic nista ini :') saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian berniat mereview fic ini :" mengoreknya atau sekedar memujinya akan menambah semangatku sebagai author ^^ ah ya, setelah melihat seluruh reviewnya. Saya sangat senang dan ingin segera membalas. Tapi sebelum itu, dari pada penumpuk hutang. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mengedit fic ini dan membuat sekuelnya ^^

akhir kata!

Sekian dan terima kasih ^^

See you next time...


End file.
